


My Husband Does my Make-Up

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas said fuck gender rules, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Cas does Deans make-up
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 43
Kudos: 390





	My Husband Does my Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my tumblr, which is also @schrijverr, too. I love to talk to you all so I hope you pop in and say hi!

A lipsticked mouth is the only thing on screen, it smiles and with Deans voice it says: “Bet you didn’t see this shit coming.

Then the intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.

Dean and Cas were sitting next to each other, they weren’t in Dean usual filming space, but at a table with a bunch of make-up in front of them. Dean waved and said: “Hello hunters, you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on, so I’ll explain. Today my husband does my make-up!”

Cas waved as well and said a quick hello, before Dean went on: “He hasn’t been on the channel in a while and you all were begging for some more Cas content so here it is. As you might know Cas is prone to saying ‘Fuck the gender rules’, so all this stuff is his and he actually knows what he is doing.”

“I wouldn't go that far, Dean, but I do know more than you.” Cas said quickly to lower expectations.

Dean shook his head and told the camera: “He’s just being humble, ignore him.”

Then it jump cut and Cas was holding two foundations. He said: “I have these two and I’m just going to do a quick check to see which of these is Deans shade, so I don’t give him the failed spray tan look or something like that.”

Dean chuckled while Cas put a bit of both the shades on his hand and held them next to his face. Cas asked: “I think I know which one I want to use, but what do you think?”

Dean studied the two colors intently then shrugged and said: “I’m sorry, angel, but I really don’t see much of a difference.”

Cas stared at him, until he looked again and said: “The top one, kinda looks better, I guess?”

Cas smiled at him and put one of the bottles away and squirted the other on the back of his hand. Dean, meanwhile said into the camera: “Cas is probably gonna do most of the talking here today, because he will tell you what he is doing, something I absolutely can not. I have no clue how he takes some brushes and colors and just makes art on his face, but I am excited to see it happening on my face.”

Cas quietly blushed, but ignored the complement in favor of getting his beauty blender and telling Dean to relax. Dean looked at him and asked: “What is that? Some sort of butt-plug?”

He was given a deadpan look by Cas, who said: “No, this is a beauty blender, I’m starting with foundation and I use this to beat the make up onto your face.”

Dan frowned: “That doesn’t sound all the nice to me, dude.”

“Then you just have to live with it, don’t you now.” Cas replied, “Turn to me.”

Dean did and Cas started to apply the foundation. After a few moments Dean commented: “This feels weird, not bad or anything, just weird. It’s kind of relaxing actually.”

They were done and Cas grabbed another small pallet. Dean asked: “So what are you doing now?”

“I’m going to contour your face now, because the foundation made it flat and even, so we’re giving your face it’s shape back.”

“Like shadows in a drawing?” Dean asked.

Cas lit up: “Yeah, exactly.”

Dean grinned back, but then smoothed out his features to allow Cas to work. They were facing each other, leaning in close. Cas took a break to see his work and find places where some more work was needed. As he did, Dean leaned forward and quickly stole a small kiss, both startling Cas and making him smile. He softly said: “Idiot.”

Dean only grinned in return and asked: “So master artist, is my face shape to your pleasing?”

Huffing out a small amused breath Cas nodded and said: “I do miss your freckles, so I might add some of those later and I’m really tempted to give you a cute blush. What is your opinion about those things?”

Dean seriously thought about it, then shrugged and said: “Whatever you think looks good, babe. I trust you to make me handsome.”

Cas said: “I’ll make you beautiful.” then pecked his nose and turned back to the table. It cut immediately after that, Dean was the one who edited it and he had decided that no one needed to see the way he smiled a dopey smile and touched his nose on the spot Cas had kissed it like he was a virgin.

After the cut, Cas gave Dean a small blush on his cheeks before moving on to concealer. Dean asked, mock offended: “What on my handsome face needs concealing? You wound me.”

Cas rolled his eyes and dryly told him: “The bags under your eyes from the nights you spend editing instead of cuddling your perfectly cuddable husband?”

Dean laughed and asked: “Is cuddable even a word?”

“I don’t know, I teach History, not English.” Cas told him, going back to work.

It cut and Cas was holding a powder and said: “Now I’m setting your face with powder.”

“Why are you doing that?” Dean asked.

“To make sure my hard work doesn’t get lost during the day, when you go out and do stuff.”

Dean hummed: “Huh, neat.”

“I am now going to put on highlighter this is to-”

“Wait, let me guess.” Dean interrupted Cas, “It’s called highlighter, so it’s the opposite of the shadows, right? So it is make the face shape better?”

Cas smiled and said: “Yeah, it’s part of that. It’s to make your cheek stand out.”

Dean fist pumped, before letting Cas get back to putting on his make up. When he was done he said: “Now, I’m going to do your eyes, which is the actual look. I want to do purple, because that complements the green of your eyes.”

“Cool, let’s get started.” Dean said.

“I’m using this pallet.” Cas said, holding a pallet in the air, “and I’m going to start with this pastel purple color right here and just pack it on your lid and crease, so close your eyes.”

He started to move the brush, but Dean held up his hand and said: “Stop, I’m kind of scared it’s gonna blind me.”

Cas lowered the brush and reassured him: “It is safe for your eyes, otherwise it wouldn’t be sold and I will never hurt you, Dean. Just close your eyes and keep them close until I say you can open them and you’ll be okay. I will be gentle, I promise. But if you really want to, we can stop, no one has to know.”

Dean scratched his head, then let his shoulders sag and said: “No, it’s fine, just need to mentally prep myself a bit for this.”

“Take your time.”

“Pfiew, I have so much respect for you and all the people who do make up right now.”

Cas smiled.

It cut to Dean with his eyes closed, while Cas gently packed on the eyeshadow and hummed _‘Hey Jude’_ softly under his breath.

Then it was done and Cas pointed at another color and said: “I want to use this deep purple on the lower lash line, so I’m going to use this small flat brush for that.” he did that, then grabbed another, fluffier brush and said: “And I’m using this one to blend it, I used a thicker brush like this one to blend the pastel portion of the eye.”

A cut. Cas said: “I’m using this pinkish purple color for the inner corner using this small brush.”

Dean said: “I’m so impressed with how professional you sound right now.”

Cas blushed a bit and admitted: “Beauty vloggers may be a guilty pleasure of mine.”

“Ahw, babe, that’s so cute.” Dean cooed, “You are going to have to show me later.”

It cut to Cas putting on the pinkish purple shade of eyeshadow in Deans inner corner. When he was done he asked Dean: “Are you comfortable with me putting on fake lashes?”

“Are those the ones who look really creepy when you pull them off?” Dean asked.

Cas grinned and nodded. Dean contemplated it, then decided: “It looks scary, but I’ll get to scare Sam, so do it.”

“The lengths you go to.”

“I’m an older brother, it's what I do.”

Another cut to Cas holding a lash of a pair of tweezers as he waved them to dry the glue a bit. He said: “I’ve cut these long and a bit dramatic lashes to size and I’m going to use these tweezers to place them perfectly along Deans lash line.”

He was placing them while Dean kept still, although there was a continuously stream of: “Holy fucks, this I scary, I ‘m gonna die. No, I’m gonna get stabbed in the eyeball, go blind and then die, crap, crap, crap. Oh, it’s done.”

“And you live, a miracle.” Cas smirked.

Dean hugged him and exclaimed: “My angel has saved me from a cruel fate.”

Then he looked and his eyes got big as he commented: “Damn, this is weird, I can see my lashes, well, not my lashes, but my fake lashes, this is so fricking weird.”

Cas left him to wonder for a few seconds, before he said: “I have to put on mascara to blend your fake lashes to your real lashes, so the fake ones look more real. I have to warn you, most people find this part a bit scary.”

Dean puffed out his chest: “I’m a though guy, I got this.”

Then it immediately cut to Cas actually putting on the mascara while Dean said: “This is scary, I don’t think I got this.”

Cas stopped and waited for a thumbs up. 

Later he continued and although Dean didn’t stop him the chatter he had during the lashes returned until it was over. Dean sighed with relief that was crushed by Cas, who said: “I have this purple mascara, I wanted to put on your lower lashes, but if you don’t want to, it’s fine and we can leave it out. It’s up to you.”

Dean looked between Cas and the mascara, then he answered with a determined look on his face: “No, I’m doing it, you came up with this look and I’m wearing the full thing.”

It cut till it was done and Cas said: “So those are the eyes all complete, I don’t know if this was something you could follow, but I’m pretty proud of them. Now, all we need to do is the lips and give Dean his freckles back.”

“What are we doing for lips?” Dean asked.

“Well, since the eyes are a lot, I think we need neutral lips, so I’m doing that. First we have to line them.” Cas answered.

There was a cut to Cas lining Deans lips as Cas said: “You, Dean Winchester-Novak, have very nice lips.”

Dean made an embarrassed noise as he tried not to move his lips and ruin the line. 

Then Cas was putting on a soft nude lip stick and when he was done Dean asked: “How are you going to do the freckles?”

“I’m going to draw on some freckles with an eyebrow pencil. I didn’t do your brows, because you have pretty good brows on your own.” Cas told him.

Dean made a ‘that’s fair’ face, then Cas got to work. As he was applying the freckles he said: “I know where some of your freckles are, so I’m trying to put them back, but I don’t know them all, so it’s not going to be an exact replica.”

Dean snorted and said: “No one was expecting that and the fact that you know where some of my freckles are is insane, dude.”

Cas tilted his head to the side contemplatively and asked: “Is it really insane?”

Dean immediately reassured him that it wasn’t insane, but very cute, at the end he tagged on the question: “How do you even know where some of them are, by the way?”

“I just spend a lot of time studying your face and trying to count your freckles.” Cas told him.

Then it cut to a few aesthetic shots of Deans face that showed off the make up.

After that they were at the end card and Dean was ending his video: “That was it, hope this video taught you something about make and quenched your Cas thrist.”

“Don’t call it that, Dean.”

“What? It’s true.” he turned back to the viewers, “I know this is not what I usually do, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave your thoughts about the video and the look down below. I’m probably posting some pictures of this look on my insta so go there to check that out, but for now that is it for today. Bye hunters, see you on the road!”

There was a small vlog-style clip at the end. Where Sam came walking in and saw Deans make up, he smiled and said: “Wow, dude, that looks epic.”

“Thanks.” Dean told him with a grin, then he ripped off his lashes and Sam screamed

Then the video was over

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
This was practically an entire  
video off eye sex….  
… I am uncomfortable  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He looked so pretty!!!! A+, good  
job!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
No one:  
Absolutely no one:  
Dean: MAKE UP  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahw, Dean was so interested in  
the make up and Cass’s hobby  
it’s so cute how he asks  
questions throughout the entire  
video  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“I don’t know, I teach History,  
not English”  
I C O N I C  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I love how soft they both are and  
how Cas was willing to stop at  
any time if Dean wanted to  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
What can’t this man do?  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Rip Sam who has suffered through  
years of eyesex  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Okay, but is no one gonna talk  
about how good Cas is at make up  
like, he’s a MUA  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
CAS KNOWS HIS FRECKLES  
I AM SOFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are greatly appreciated and I would stay in Purgatory to protect you if you left any!
> 
>  **Also this is your last chance to leave questions for our couple!!**  
>  As a sort of thank you for the people who leave comments I want to use your usernames in a Q&A fic that I have yet to write, so if you have a question you can comment it and I'll use your username in the fic! You can also leave another username you would rather have me use of course, no problem!!  
> Thank you in advance <3
> 
> I used this video for reference since I do not know anything about make-up


End file.
